Finding Hope
by BarbieEMT0826
Summary: Scarlett "Lettie" Bennett left the east coast looking for safety. It leads her to Charming and across the street from the Teller-Morrow house hold. Gemma knows Lettie is running from something. Can she make new friends and find happiness in her new small town. Or will her past catch up to her? If it does, who will be there to save her? Will love be on her agenda as well?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay sorry guys I totally messed a few things up with this in my first time posting it. I had two different stories crossed in my head, my apologies. Well the name mix up has been fixed as has her profession. Sorry for any confusions. Chapter two of this story will be up soon as will the next chapter of my other story._ -Chelsea

Lettie drove her car through the streets of the small town she was now going to call home. She looked at the small shops on Main Street. She noted the barber shop, a coffe shop, a diner, and salon during her trip to the street her new house was on.

As she turned onto her street she took in the quiet neighborhood. She looked at the number on the houses until she finally found hers, the realtor was even waiting there for her. It was a beautiful two story home with three bedrooms and two and a half baths. There was a decent sized porch on the front with a larger one off the dining room out back. It also had a privacy fence around the back yard.

She easily pulled her car into the driveway beside her realtors. She put on a huge smile as she walked up the steps of the porch. Sure she hadn't actually seen the house in person when she bought it, but the pictures and virtual tour were perfect. She knew this would be her home.

"Miss Bennett!" The realtor smiled from the top step of the front porch as she approached him.

"Please, it's Lettie." She laughed holding her hand out to shake his.

"Well Lettie, you're going to love your new home. I did my final walk through. Would you like me to show you around?" He asked eyeing the short blonde woman in front of him.

"No thank you. I just want to get a few things in and go pick some stuff up from the store. But thank you." She smiled as he handed her the keys to her new home.

"If you need anything Lettie, just give me a call" the realtor smiled before making his way to his car.

Lettie let herself into her new house holding her breath, hoping that it was just as good as the pictures she had seen. Behind the front door she was not disappointed by the sight. Everything was immaculately clean. She knew she was going to paint but other that, she needed to find furniture and have her storage pod delivered.

Gemma looked out her front picture window as she watched the sleek back car leave the house across the street, leaving a nice '69 Camaro in the drive. She knew the house had been sold but she hadn't seen a single person look at it. She wondered if the Camaro in the drive belonged to the new owner of the house.

Gemma was always nosey, she had to know everything about everyone. She was a keeper of secrets. So when someone new moved across the street from her home, she was going to make sure she looked into it.

As she watched the house, a small blonde girl emerged from the front door. She couldn't have been more than five foot tall. Her blonde hair hung to her back in soft waves, and even from across the street, Gemma could see her bright milky blue eyes shining. Her build was petite, she reminded Gemma of a doll, she looked so fragile. She was young, and had an innocence about her. As Gemma watched the girl meander around the outside of the house, Clay joined her at the window.

"Why don't you just go over and play nice instead of staking out at the window?" Clay said nodding his head to the home across the street.

"I ain't Matha Stewart, besides I think she needs to get settled before I go over and make nice." Gemma said crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow to her husband.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled looking down at her. "We still having family dinner tonight." He asked looking back at the girl across the street.

"Make sure everyone is here by six." Gemma stated finally moving away from the window and into the kitchen.

Clay took one last look at the small girl who was now climbing back into her car before heading to Main Street.

Lettie made her way to the nearest store she could find that carried air mattresses. After looking around her home and unloading her few bags of clothes she brought, she went in search of an air mattress and a quick dinner in town.

After about an hour of searching Lettie had found her air mattress, as well as a few other things for her new home. She spotted the small diner she had seen earlier and decided to pull in. She parked in the first place she saw.

As Lettie got out of her car a whole line of motorcycles came down Main Street. Each raider wearing the same vest with writing and a symbol on the back she couldn't quite make out from her spot. She watched with careful eyes as she counted 10 passing her.

Lettie shook her head coming back to reality before heading inside. She found a small corner booth and quickly slid in as a waitress approached her table.

"What can I get you to drink sweetheart?" The waitress asked kindly.

"You have sweet tea?" Lettie asked sweetly looking at the old waitress.

"Well we have unsweetened but I'll bring you sugar. That okay?" The elderly woman asked smiling at Lettie.

"That would be great, thank you. I'm new in town. What would your recommend?" Lettie asked eyeing her menu.

"Oh dear the burgers are to die for and the baked chick is divine." The older lady replied pointing to the items on the menu.

"I'll have the baked chicken then, mashed potatoes for the side, and a dinner roll." Lettie smiled as the waitress jotted down her order.

"I'll have that right out then!" The waitress said before scurrying away to get her tea.

Lettie looked around the small diner. It was quaint and family friendly. There were several families and older couples scattered about at the booths and tables. It wasn't too long till the waitress returned with her tea and sugar.

She gave a smile to the waitress who scurried off again to take an order from a new table. Lettie mixed her sugar in her tea to her liking before taking a sip. She couldn't lie, this was almost better than the tea back home.

It wasn't long before Lettie's food came out and she immediately dug in. The food was delicious just as the waitress said. Lettie enjoyed her dinner in quiet before finishing up to go pay. She thanked the waitress, handing her a tip, before she headed to her car to go back home.

When she pulled in the drive she saw a line of bikes outside the house across the street. There were several of the men she had seen earlier ride in standing in the front yard. They all looked over as she cut the engine of her car off.

She didn't know if they were curious about the new person in town, or her car. She gave them a small smile before waving and walking up the steps to her front door and letting herself in.

"Who's the girl" Tig asked looking at Jax.

"Dunno. Ma said she got here today. Hasn't talked to her yet." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's a pretty thing." Chibs chimed in, taking a drag off his cigerette. All the guys nodded in agreement before heading back into the Teller-Morrow house.

Dinner had ended a bit ago and now everyone was socializing. There were a couple guys down from the Tacoma charter and Gemma took it upon herself to feed them. She enjoyed these times, taking care of her boys. She had been doing it for a long time now. She knew the guys needed this every now and then.

As she made her way back to them, all now scattered about the living room, she listened in on their chatter. They were talking about the blonde across the street with the Camaro.

"It's a sweet car. Didn't expect a girl like that to drive a car like that." Kozick said looking at Chibs.

"She is one hell of a looker." Bobby added drinking his beer.

"Now don't you guys go scaring the poor girl off." Gemma smirked taking a place on the arm of the couch beside Clay. "I doubt she's one of those kinds of girls." Gemma finished as she sipped her drink.

The guys all laughed as they continued their light banter, the new girl almost completely forgotten.

Lettie had finally gotten her air mattress inflated and had put sheets on it in the master bedroom upstairs. Once that was finished she changed into something more comfortable before making her way out to her front deck.

Lettie sat on the bottom step of her porch and drank a beer as she took in the neighborhood she called home. She would have never guessed she would have been in the place three weeks ago. It all happened very fast, but now was not the time to second guess her self.

She looked at the house across the street with the bikes all lined up at the curb. She was curious what was going on. She knew a lot of people were there due to the amount of bikes at front and the cars in the drive. Then there were also people scattered around the property. Seemed too tame for a house party but everyone looked a bit rough and rowdy for it to be a family gathering.

She thought of her family back home. It was a whole other world away from where she was. Her home was on the East Coast, nestled in the heart of the Appalachian Mountains. A tiny town much like the one she lived in now was her hometown. Now though she sat in Charming, Ca.

She chose a small town to help her adjust to being so far away from the familiar. So far she liked Charming. It was quant and quiet. She had done all her research online before choosing a place to move too. It was a long research project with tons of preparation but she had pulled it off flawlessly. Now she only hoped and prayed her life would stay quiet and uneventful.

Lettie awoke one morning a few day later to her alarm blaring from beside the air mattress. She groaned before shutting her alarm off. Her storage pod was being delivered today. Over the last few days she bought what she would need but knew today would be the worst of moving in. Along with her pod, everything she ordered was being delivered.

At 10 am sharp the delivery guy was there with her storage pod. By 11:30 am the furniture delivery guys were there. All the movers more or less just put the furniture in the respective rooms then left.

Now it was well after two in the afternoon and there were still things Lettie had yet to get done due to the sheer size and weight of some of it. She collapsed on their font steps and rested her head in her hands. She was at a loss of what to exactly do. She could hire movers but it could be hours or days before a company could send anyone out.

As Lettie was lost in her head she failed to notice the sound of heels clacking agains the pavement towards her. The only thing that brought her out of her daze was someone clearing their voice.

"You need anything shrug?" A feminine voice laced with concern asked from in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Unless you have some big strong men hidden somewhere, I doubt you will be of much help." Lettie laughed standing up to greet the woman. "I'm Scarlett Gable, but please, call me Lettie." She smiled sticking her hand out to the woman in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Lettie, I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow. I live across the street. I couldn't help but notice you were in need of some muscle, and I have the big strong men you need to get your moving in done." Gemma said shaking the girls hand.

While Gemma came off as nice, she knew it would also be a perfect time to be nosey. Try and really get a feel of the new girl in town.

"Oh Gemma that would be absolutely amazing if you could do that!" Lettie gushed, relief flowing over her.

"Give me about thirty minutes tops and I'll have some guys over to help. It's not like they have anything better to do." Gemma smiled pulling her phone out and made a few calls while Lettie sat back down in her spot.

About ten minutes later and a few motorcycles came roaring down the street and parking at the curb in front of her home. As they dismounted she rose from her seat and looked over to Gemma who gave her a small smile.

"Lettie this is my son Jax." Gemma said referring to a tall blonde man with shaggy hair and blue eyes. He gave her a smile that would make any girl swoon.

"Nice to meet you Doll." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"That there is Tig." Gemma referred to a man with crazy hair and bright blue eyes. He looked a little unbalanced but it didn't seem to phase Lettie one bit.

"Well, looks like we have a new little lady in our midst. I wonder how long it will take me to get you in bed." Tig smirked causing Lettie to let out a laugh burst of laughter and Gemma smacking his shoulder.

"That there is Chibs." She said referring to a man with scars on either side of his face that reminded her of the Joker.

"Pleasure ta meet ya lass." Chibs smiled shaking her hand.

"Finally the tall, quiet, scary looking one is Happy." Gemma said referring to a tall man with tanned skin, a serious look, and a snake tattooed on his head and tattoos down both arms. He gave Lettie the once over before giving her a silent nod.

"Alright darling, tell us what you need us to do." Jax smiled leading the way to the house.

After about an hour and a half of moving furniture and helping Lettie bring the boxes in from her storage pod and put in their respective rooms, Lettie assured them she could take it from there. Before they left she convinced them to allow her to buy pizza to be delivered while Gemma called her husband to bring beer and come over and meet their new neighbor.

The group was sitting around on Lettie's back porch eating and drinking. Lettie enjoyed the company and hoped she had made a friend or two in this new town. She enjoyed the chatter between the guys as Gemma just laughed and shook her head.

"So, Lettie, what brings you to Charming?" Clay asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Needed a change of scenery. Got tired of living in the same place I had since I was born." Lettie replied looking down at her beer.

"Nothing wrong with a change. So where are you from?" Jax asked lighting a cigarette.

"Just a small Virginia town in the Appalachian Mountains. Nothing special, just a small town a lot like Charming." She smiled obviously uncomfortable with the questioning.

Gemma picked up on her change in demeanor as she was questioned about what brought her to Charming. She almost looked scared when the past was mentioned and gave generic answers. Gemma could tell she was hiding something, but to take the focus off her past, Gemma suggested they head out of the evening so Lettie could rest.

Gemma sat at her kitchen table smoking a joint when Clay walked in after taking a shower. He looked at his wife who was deep in thought and took a seat beside her.

"What's on your mind Gem?" Clay asked settling into his seat at the head of the table.

"That girl is hiding something. There's a reason she came here to Charming, and whatever that reason is scares her shitless." Gemma said looking at Clay.

"Gem you just met the girl. Besides, what has you so wrapped up in her anyway? You've been all about her since she moved in." Clay said lighting a cigar.

"Don't know really Clay, but after spending time with the girl, I like her. Whatever it is that scares her, I just hope it didn't follow her here." Gemma sighed looking at her husband.

"Would it make you happy if I told you that I'll have the guys deal with it, if you're right about something scaring the shit out of her, follows her to Charming?" He replied taking a puff from his cigar.

"I want to get to know her more Clay, and yes that does make me feel better. I don't often like other gashes but this girl is different." Gemma said raising from her seat. "I'm headed to bed." Gemma said kissing Clay's cheek before disappearing down the hall.

Clay let out a sigh knowing that the new girl could be a headache for him, especially if Gemma took to her. Clay had to admit though she was sweet. She also didn't shy away from the conversation with the guys after they moved her furniture for her. She was different that was for sure. Last woman Clay met like that was Gemma, but even Clay had seen the underlying fear earlier. When she talked about home she didn't make eye contact with anyone and got a haunted look in her eyes.

Poor girl must have been put through the ringer to have the look she did when she talked about her past. No one acted like that unless someone or something did something to them to make them that scared. He knew Gem would keep on his ass to keep her safe because for whatever reason, she liked the girl after spending time with her earlier.

Lettie decided she had unpacked enough for the night when she saw it was close to midnight. She had most of her bedroom and kitchen unpacked. She still had to work on her home office, the guest bathrooms, the living room, and a few other things.

She enjoyed the company she had earlier, and thankful for the help. She finally had a chance to read what was on the leather vests the guys wore. The backs of them read Sons of Anarchy. While California was on most of them, she noticed the tall silent one said Nomad.

The guys had been extremely nice to her while they had been over and Gemma invited her to dinner that Saturday. She had accepted the invitation with plenty of enthusiasm, excited about making friends.

She still had a few days before she needed to look for a job. She hoped she'd find a 911 responder position in Charming without having to commute to a neighboring town. She was a paramedic and a fire fighter, along with a whole list of other certifications.. Next week she would begin her search for employment, now she just needed to focus on settling in. It was Sunday now and she didn't have to do anything until the next Monday, so she looked foreword to finishing unpacking and getting familiar with her new, small town.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay. Life has been crazy but I have a few more chapters to upload tonight to make up for it. So here is chapter two._

 _I only own my OC, Sutter owns anything recognizable_

It was a sunny Thursday later in the week. Lettie had finally finished unpacking and had everything where she wanted it. It was a hot summer day in California and there was only one thing Lettie wanted to do, relax in the beautiful sun on her back deck.

Lettie grabbed a wine glass and a bottle, along with a book and her phone, before heading out to the back deck. She settled herself into her lounge chair and poured herself a generous amount of wine before settling back with the book she brought out with her.

Lettie was too engrossed in her book to realize someone was knocking on her front door. It wasn't until she heard Gemma voice yelling from her fence gate did she even realize she had a visitor. She carefully sat her glass down before walking off the porch to the gate to let Gemma in.

"You had me worried for a second dear. I've been banging on your door for like five minutes now." Gemma smirked walking into the back yard.

"Sorry Gem, I was way too engrossed in the book I was reading, and mix that with a couple glasses of wine." She laughed leading Gemma up to the deck.

"You need a door bell or some shit you can hear out back. I saw your car in the drive and figured I'd stop over for a visit." Gemma replied sitting down in a chair at Lettie's patio table.

"Yeah you're right. So how are things? Would you like some wine?" Lettie asked taking a sip from her glass as Gemma shook her head declining her offer.

"Good, TM has been swamped. I took the afternoon off to relax." Gemma replied relaxing.

"That sounds…fun." Lettie giggled causing Gemma to swipe at her playfully.

"Yes, wrangling over grown children to fix cars is better than a carnival." Gemma snorted as Lettie continued to giggle. It was obvious she was a little tipsy from her wine. "You going to sit out here all day and drink wine or you got plans?" Gemma asked raising a brow.

"Don't really have anything better to do. The house is finished, well for now, and I don't need to do anything till Monday. So why not drink and relax?" Lettie giggled setting her glass down.

"Well how about we go grab lunch? Don't worry, I'll drive, I see you're wine happy." Gemma smirked looking at the giggly blonde.

"Yes! I need out of this house and to socialize." Lettie smiled jumping up to gather her things and take them in.

Gemma followed her in the house, impressed with how it looked now. Lettie had taken the empty home and really made it her own. Lettie rattled something to Gemma about changing saying it would only take her a few minutes and told Gemma to make herself at home.

Gemma walked into the living room and noticed that pictures now hung on her walls. She took the time to look them over as she waited on Lettie. The first one she found was obviously a younger Lettie in a formal dress with two adults standing on either side of her. They were all smiling and happy. As Gemma kept looking at the photos she noticed at Lettie got older, one or both people were missing from her pictures, replaced by another man that took place of the first.

When Lettie emerged from her bedroom she saw Gemma looking at her family pictures she had on her wall. She silently hoped Gemma wouldn't try to pry any information out of her, knowing her mouth wouldn't stop considering she was still a little tipsy.

"This your family?" Gemma asked looking at Lettie.

"Y-yeah, you can say that." Lettie stammered looking around trying to find an out.

"Well you ready then?" Gemma asked seeing how uncomfortable the younger girl was.

Lettie let out a silent sigh of relief as she followed Gemma out her front door, locking it behind her, and across the street to Gemma's SUV. Once they were in and buckled Gemma navigated her way through town to the diner Lettie ate at her first night in Charming, and a few times since before she made it to the grocery store the day before.

"Ah Mrs. Morrow!" The elderly waitress that had made a habit of serving Lettie beamed as she saw Gemma.

"Hello Mrs. Hollis." Gemma smiled hugging the older woman.

"Oh Gemma, I didn't know you and Lettie knew each other." Mrs. Hollis smiled as she saw Lettie behind Gemma and gave her a hug as well.

"Oh, Lettie bought the house across the street. We've been making friends with one another." Gemma said with a smile. "We're just grabbing lunch to go." Gemma finished as she saw some of Darby's guys in a back corner booth.

The two women placed their orders and it wasn't long before Mrs. Hollis came out with their bags. Gemma paid for lunch, much to Lettie's protest, but she got her way and the two women made their way back to Gemma's SUV.

"So, Lettie, what did you do for a living before moving to Charming?" Gemma asked pulling back out onto the road.

"I was a career firefighter and paramedic in the small town I lived in. I've been doing it since I was sixteen. Went career a few years ago when I met the required age." Lettie said looking over at the woman.

"So you mean to tell me you run into burning buildings?" Gemma replied quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I love working 911. I've put a lot of time into it. I'm also certified to teach CPR, First Aid, and EMT classes. I also have swift water rescue, Scuba, ropes rescue, search and rescue, wild land fire certified, and more." Lettie said showing a proud smile.

This news came as quite a surprise to Gemma. She would have never guessed the small girl in front of her would be an emergency worker, let alone a firefighter. Apparently she was full of surprises.

"So have you applied to anywhere yet?" Gemma asked as she pulled into the Teller Morrow lot.

"I've applied with San Joaquin County, as well as the Charming department. I also put applications in for Lodi, Oakland, and a few other nearby cities." She replied as Gemma parked her vehicle.

Church had been called before the girls got to Teller Morrow. Everyone was in the Chapel discussing Darby and their new troubles. It seemed like one shit storm after another. Once church finished they all filed out into the clubhouse to grab a beer. Everyone noticed Gemma sitting at the bar with the new girl in town eating and laughing.

Clay watched his wife enjoy the company of the small girl beside her. For whatever reason she liked the girl and Clay would have to deal with that, even if she was an outsider. Gemma had an intuition though about people. She wouldn't just bring her here if she thought she would be a problem.

He gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek and a nod to Lettie before joining some of the others outside. Better to let Gemma be happy than piss her off for no reason.

"So Clay, Gem really seems to like Lettie." Tig said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, she does." Clay nodded.

The guys sat and talked about what was going on outside the club when the women walked out. Gemma yelled that she was taking Lettie home and would see Clay there. Clay watched as his wife got in her SUV and pulled out of the lot with the blonde riding in the passenger.

"Juice, see what you can dig up on Lettie." Clay said as he watched the vehicle disappear.

"Uh sure. Anything I need to be looking for?" Juice asked nervously running a hand over his Mohawk.

"Gemma says she hiding something that scares her shitless. I just want to be prepared in case that shit storm blows in town." Clay replied turning to walk back into the clubhouse.

Seeing Lettie inside the bar told Clay he needed to look into her. He couldn't handle anymore surprises at the moment. He wanted to be prepared to handle whatever could possibly follow her to Charming. Gemma would have his ass if Lettie got hurt on the Sons watch.

Lettie had just finished getting ready for dinner at the Teller-Morrow house that Saturday evening and was now rushing to get her things together. She had made two desserts for after dinner and a side of her crockpot Mac and cheese.

She placed her containers in her carrying bag before slipping on her heels to make her way across the street. She had no idea what to wear to dinner at Gemma and Clay's so she decided that a pair of jeans and a nice top paired with heels would do.

Before she could even knock Jax was at the door opening it for her. She gave him a small smile as he grabbed her bag and led her to the kitchen where Gemma was. There were a few other women there as well. When she entered the kitchen Gemma gave her a smile before going over to hug her.

"You didn't have to make anything Lettie." Gemma chuckled as she let the smaller girl go.

"It's rude to show up for a dinner and not bring something for the host to serve." She smiled. "Now let me know what you can use help with. There's two different cakes in that bag along with crock pot Mac and cheese." She smiled walking to the counter sink to wash her hands.

"Well can you help Luanne over there with cutting veggies." Gemma said referring to the tall blonde woman wearing clothes that were extremely tight.

"Yeah." She smiled walking over to the woman who handed her a knife.

"Lu, this is Lettie who lives across the street." Gemma said as she handed them more vegetables.

"Oh yes, Gem has told me all about you." The older blonde smiled.

"Well I have to say, she's made me feel welcome." Lettie smiled as she worked on the vegetables in front of her.

The women continued preparing dinner and it didn't seem like it had been long when they heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up. Gemma instructed the women to start taking food to the table while she asked Lettie to set the table.

"Hey doll face. Good to see you could join us for dinner." Tig boomed as he walked into the dining room.

"Hey Tig. You know I wouldn't miss it." She smiled as he took his seat and the rest of the men filed in.

"Good, nice to have a pretty face at the table." He smirked causing her to laugh and swat at his crazy hair.

She was beginning to grow fond of the men Gemma called her family. For this first time she was beginning to see what a real family was, no matter how dysfunctional. It was nothing like her family back home.

She sat down in between Gemma and Chibs, across from Tig and Happy. She listened to the conversations around her as everyone began piling their plates with food. She had a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the company around her.

"Bobby I think someone here is guna give you a run for your money on baking." Chibs laughed taking a bite of the red velvet cake Lettie brought with her.

"Oh Jesus Christ this is good." Bobby said after taking a bite of his cake.

"Oh please, it's nothing." Lettie blushed happy that everyone was enjoying the food she brought.

Once dinner was over everyone made their way to the backyard to socialize and drink. Lettie had been talking to Gemma drinking a beer. They had been discussing where she was interviewing at. Her most promising option was seeming to be Stockton. It also seemed that the Stockton PD wanted her for their tactical team as a medic. Gemma was the only person she had to talk to, she was beginning to see her as the mother she never had.

When Lettie's beer was empty she excused herself to go grab her one from inside. On her way in the kitchen she walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. She began to loose her balance but an arm closed around her waist to keep her from falling. She braced herself on two strong arms as she regained her balance. When she looked up she saw the tall silent one they called Happy looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said with her face getting red.

Happy just continued to look down at her for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly removed his arm once he was sure she was steady. She removed her hands and he gave her a silent nod before heading back to where everyone was.

Lettie sucked a breath in trying to calm her nerves. She had no idea why he made her nervous, but out of all the guys, he did. He was the only one who made her feel that way. Sure he was attractive, but Lettie worked around a lot of attractive guys in her life. Not one of them had the effect on her that he did.

When Lettie rejoined Gemma she was smirking at her. She was quickly learning there wasn't much that happened in Charming that Gemma didn't know about. So there was a reason the woman was looking at her the way she was.

"Yes Gem?" Lettie inquired with a raised brow.

"You and Hap back there. That looked interesting." She bluntly stated.

"Really Gemma?" Lettie laughed.

"Oh sweet heart I could tell you were flustered from here." She replied cockily.

"I was startled Gem, not flustered." Lettie laughed.

"Whatever you say." Gemma smirked drinking her wine.

A few hours later and Lettie was back home. She was showered and winding down for bed. She had a long week ahead of her and she wanted to make sure she had everything ready for her upcoming second interviews for a job with Stockton Fire/EMS as well as Stockton PD. She wanted her Sunday to recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Lettie had been living in Charming almost four months now. She had been offered a job with Stockton Fire and EMS and a contract job with Stockton PD as a tactical medic. She had fallen into a pattern of having lunch at Teller-Morrow with Gemma on her days off. She had become a regular visitor to the garage.

She had developed a mother and daughter type of relationship with Gemma. While no one still knew about her past, no one pressed her either. Even the men of Samcro had taken a liking to the small blonde woman. None of them had yet to wrap their heads around her profession though.

Lettie enjoyed the pattern she had settled into with her life in Charming. It made her feel in control of something for the first time in a long time. She needed that feeling.

It was her first day off rotation and Lettie had just picked up lunch for herself and Gemma. She was headed to Teller-Morrow to spend the afternoon with Gemma. She had a long rotation on and she needed someone to help her relax. Once she was at Teller Morrow Lettie parked and made her way to the office, where she found Gemma reading over papers at the desk.

"Knock knock. I brought our usual." Lettie smiled as she walked into the office.

"Hey there sweetheart. Thank god you brought lunch because I didn't know when I was going to be able to get food." Gemma greeted with a relived face when she saw Lettie.

"All you had to do was call and ask Gem. Do I need to get the boys orders and go get them food as well?" Lettie asked as Gemma opened the bag of food.

"Would you? That would be a great help. We are swamped today." Gemma sighed looking at the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Sure no problem. I'll just put my food in the fridge in the clubhouse kitchen." She smiled before turning walk to the clubhouse.

When she walked inside she didn't see anyone at all in the clubhouse. She quickly put her lunch in the fridge before making her way back to the garage. The first bay she came to had Clay and Tig working on some old Chevy.

"Hey doll face how are ya?" Tig greeted with a big smile.

"Good Tigger, I'm getting lunch orders boys." Lettie replied sweetly.

"Well get me a double cheese burger and an order of fries." Tig stated turning back to the car.

"The BLT please." Clay smiled at the small blonde.

Lettie kept moving to each of the guys getting their orders. When she got to the last bay she saw Happy working on a bike. Before she could ask him his order Clay was ordering him to go with her to help. He nodded and went to wash the grease off his hands. A few moments later he was in front of her with his cut on.

"Let's go." He said with a raspy voice that gave Lettie goosebumps.

Lettie made her way over to her car as Happy made his way to his bike. Happy had pulled his bike over giving Lettie enough room to pull out of her spot. Once she pulled out he was right behind her. When the two got to the diner Lettie backed her car into a spot and Happy parked his bike beside her.

Happy hadn't been around much since Lettie moved in. Last time he saw her was when Samcro called him down from Tacoma, same reason he was in Charming now. If he was needed he was there. It was part of being an enforcer for the club.

He remembered from the last family dinner he attended how pretty she was. She was drop dead gorgeous. There was something about her that made Happy want her. He knew better though to try anything with her. She was adored by Gemma and she wasn't a sweet butt. Gemma would cut his balls of if he hurt her.

He watched as she ordered the food for the guys and they took a booth while they waited on their food. He studied her as she gazed out the window. He still didn't understand how a gorgeous woman such as her self did a mans job. For some reason it just made her that much more attractive.

"You just guna stare at me or you actually guna talk?" She asked with a smile, her southern drawl clear.

"I don't talk much." He rasped looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I've gathered as much." She quipped with a playful grin.

"You're an observant one." He shot back with a smirk.

It wasn't much longer before the food was boxed and ready. Happy helped Lettie carry to food to her car. Once everything was loaded he followed her back to Teller-Morrow. As he followed her Camaro through town his mind was flooded with her.

It wasn't like Happy to let a woman invade his mind the way Lettie was starting to. After their last encounter when he was in Charming, he had thought about her for weeks when he got back to Tacoma. He couldn't get over her bright blue eyes that were like diamonds. Her skin that looked so soft he had to control himself not to reach out and touch her. She was small, a little over a foot shorter then himself, and he loved it. Her curves were heavenly and no matter what he saw her in, she always looked stunning.

After Lettie had passed out the food to the guys in the clubhouse who were taking a break from the heat she finally sat down to enjoy her food. She listened to the conversation around her as she ate. She was starting to feel like she really belonged somewhere.

Growing up Lettie hadn't had much of a family. Her father died when she was a baby and she was raised by her junkie mother and step father. Her mother ended up dying when she was a teenager. She spent the rest of her years with her step father or aunt. When her mother passed her step father ended up marrying her aunt.

Her stepfather, Jameson, was extremely abusive her whole life. She hid bruises her whole childhood. When she hit puberty, he took an interest in her. He began molesting her when she was thirteen and when she fourteen was the first time he raped her.

When she turned sixteen she joined the fire department, it was her escape. The fire house became her sanctuary. When she turned eighteen her fire chief was able to get her out, which wasn't an easy task seeing he was a a high ranking official in the local police department. He kept her mother's drug problem hidden and hid his abusive behavior well.

When she finally got out Jameson had made it his mission to track her down. Apparently he thought she was a liability and wanted her dead. So for the last six years she had been moving to avoid him. Jameson was obsessed with her and wanting her dead. He had attacked her three times in the last six years. The most recent was a few weeks before she moved to Charming.

She knew she would never be totally safe until Jameson was dead. That was harder now considering he had taken a job with the FBI recently and was able to track her easier. When she chose Charming she chose it because it was on the other side of the US. She also had heard the rumors about the local MC of which she was now associated with.

Lettie's work phone started blaring pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at the offending item before answering it. Her work phone ringing on her day off meant that she was getting called into Stockton PD.

"Hello." She answered annoyed that someone was calling her on her first day off rotation.

"Lettie. I know it's you." Came a voice that always made her blood run cold.

"How did you get this number?" She asked as she began shaking. She didn't want anyone to see her having this particular conversation so she stormed outside to the picnic tables.

"You know I will always find you Lettie. I won't give up until your dead. Remember that." He said before the line went dead.

Lettie looked at her phone as she felt the bile rise in her throat. He found her, again, and this time was much quicker. She was trying not to panic as she pulled herself together to go back into the clubhouse.

Gemma had watched Lettie from the office. Who ever was on the other end of that phone absolutely terrified her. She had gone pale the moment she walked outside. She also appeared shaken once the conversation was over.

Gemma was determined to find out what had Lettie so scared. When Clay walked into the office she gave him a sweet smile. She knew Clay would have done a check on her. She figured if she asked nice enough he would tell her something.

"Hey sweetheart." She greeted.

"Hey baby." Clay replied walking behind the desk to plant a kiss on Gemma's lips.

"So you find anything on Lettie when you did a check on her? And don't lie to me Clay I know you did one." Gemma stated bluntly getting to the point.

"Didn't find shit other than she's moved a lot and always worked in 911." Clay sighed running a hand over his face. "Her background is clean. Her father died when she was a baby, her mom died when she was a teen. She was raised by her aunt and step dad who got hired by the FBI a few years back. He worked in the local police department where she grew up."

"Someone called her today. She stepped outside of the clubhouse while the guys were having lunch. She was pale as a ghost and shaking Clay. Something ain't right." Gemma explained with distressed.

"We will keep an eye on her dear. Don't worry." Clay assured her.

Gemma finally had another woman she could be close to and Clay didn't want her to lose that. Even with all the chaos brewing around Samcro.

Later that evening Lettie was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse nursing a beer. She didn't feel like going home yet, terrified that Jameson would be there waiting for her. So she decided to kill time and avoid going home as long as possible.

As she was sitting at the bar Happy took the seat beside her, motioning for the prospect to get him a beer. She gave him a side glance as he stared down the prospect. Once he had his beer, Happy turned his head to look at her.

Something had changed in the last few hours. She looked tense and stressed, almost scared even. He observed her for a minute before she turned her head and looked at him with a raised brow. He just gave her a smirk as he took a pull from his beer.

"It's getting late, you shouldn't be out by yourself." He rasped.

"I'm a big girl Happy." She mumbled back to him. Her personality no where near as fiery as it had been earlier that day.

Eventually Lettie made her way home and took her gun out out of her small safe and kept it next to her at all times. She knew she needed to be prepared because there was no telling when Jameson would bust through and try to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months there was no contact from Jameson. He hadn't called her work phone again. Lettie kept her gun close by though, she wasn't going to let her guard down. She knew it was going to be a matter of time before he found her again.

It was late one evening when Lettie's phone started blaring. She had been off that day and had the next day off as well since she had been requested for a possible raid that afternoon by Stockton PD. When she looked at her phone she saw it was Gemma calling her.

It had been an interesting few months, mostly because Gemma had flattened some girls face with a skateboard. When Gemma explained why that was the first day she was really introduced to what Samcro was. It didn't change her opinion of the people she had grown to love. She knew that they weren't saints but they were good people.

"Yes Gemma?" Lettie asked answering the phone.

"Club needs some experienced hands right now. We know we can trust you and really need the help. Can you bring your medic bag with you? Gemma asked quietly.

"Sure Gemma. I don't need details I want to have deniability." Lettie sighed into the phone.

"Of course baby girl. Thank you." Gemma thanked as she hung up.

Lettie got dressed in a pair of her duty pants and a black t shirt assuming it would be bloody when she got there. She braided her long blonde hair and put her boots on before grabbing her bag from the closet and heading out of her home to go to Teller-Morrow.

When she pulled in she went to the club house. She saw the guys sitting around looking tense. Gemma called to her the moment she saw her. She took her into the Chapel where Chibs was working on a man who's buttocks had an obvious gunshot wound.

"Jesus Christ." Lettie groaned when she walked in. "I don't want to know shit. Just let me help you get that bleeding stopped. I can see from here that he needs a doctor Gemma."

"I'll see if Jax can't get Tara here." Gemma said leaving the Chapel.

"I'm going to start and IV on you sugar, give you some fluids." Lettie said to the man as she geared into what she called "her zone" when she worked with stuff like this. About thirty minutes later she emerged from the Chapel and told Clay she had done all she could do. She knew without some form of Doctor care the man would probably die of sepsis.

She sat down at the bar and asked the prospect for a water. It had happened more and more over the last few months. She had been trusted more and had gotten more glimpses of the real MC life that they hid so well from her.

A few hours later found Lettie helping Gemma prepare for guests. Apparently a lot of guys from surrounding Charters were coming in. Someone had tried killing Clay and there was business to take care of.

"Thanks for your help sweetie." Gemma smiled over at the small girl helping make food in the kitchen.

"Not a problem Gemma. Just only give me enough information to help me but leave out enough so I can deny any knowledge if I'm questioned." Lettie replied with a small smiled.

She was a smart girl, Gemma thought to herself. She would make a good old lady, but Gemma knew it would take a special Son to be able to handle Lettie. She had seen the way her and Happy were towards each other each time he had been in Charming recently. Gemma snorted at the thought of Lettie and Happy together, that would be quite the pair.

Once they had finished making food it was about 6 am the next morning and the guys were slowly trickling in. Lettie sighed as she made her way out into the main room and joined Gemma by the bar with a cup of coffee. She had continued to check on the wound through the night waiting on Jax to get there with Tara.

"I need to get some sleep." She yawned looking at Gemma.

"Let me clean up mine and Clays dorm. You can get some sleep in there." Gemma said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Lettie smiled as she followed Gemma.

Lettie groaned at the sound of her work phone going off. She rolled off the bed in Clay and Gemma's dorm and tried finding the offending electronic. It took her a minute but she located her phone under the bed. Answering it quickly once she had it in her hand.

"Bennett be at HQ in and hour. We're rolling out." Came her captains voice.

"Will do captain. See you soon." She replied before closing the phone.

She changed into fresh tactical pants and a black tank and her boots from her bag before heading out to the main area of the club room. When she walked out she realized it was probably around four in the afternoon and the place was filled. She quickly spotted Clay at the bar and made her way to him. Surrounding him was Jax, Tig, and Happy.

"Hey sleepy head." Clay grinned as she approached the group.

"Hey Clay. I'm headed to Stockton, teams headed out soon." She said looking at him.

"I'll let Gem know. I want a tail on you though, things are crazy right now. Happy you mind going with her?" Clay asked looking over at the tall stoic man.

"Nah I can go." Happy replied looking down at the small woman.

"Thanks Clay. Want me to call when we head back in?" Lettie asked looking at the older man.

"Yeah, to be safe. I'll send Tig or Hap after you later." Clay replied before Lettie gave them all a smile before walking off with Happy close behind.

Happy followed her to her car and she got in and pulled out to make her way to Stockton. Happy was about a car length behind her, and she knew he would stay that way the whole trip.

When she finally pulled into the parking lot Happy parked his bike next to her car cutting it off. He got off and removed his helmet waiting on her to get out. When she did she looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She inquired looking at the man who always made her feel nervous.

"What are you walking into little girl?" He asked crossing his arms and stared straight at her.

"It's a bust. Not my first rodeo Happy." She smiled looking at him.

Apparently that was a good enough of an answer because he got back on his bike and rode off after that.

It was almost seven and it was almost time to go through with the bust. Lettie was fully geared up and ready to go in with the men that was her team. She was one of few women in this department but she was well respected.

Lettie sat back in her seat of the armored vehicle she was riding in. In less than ten minutes she would be leaving its safety to go in the residence that was their target. She calmed herself as she prayed everything would go smoothly. Once they were given the orders they were exiting the vehicle. She was in the middle with the other medic, as she followed the men in front of her. She kept her rifle ready to shoot if needed.

They made their way inside and cleared the first room. They cleared several rooms without issue. It was when they got to the basement that Lettie felt something come in contact with her face. She turned to the direction she was hit and saw a tweaker with the piece of wood she had been smacked with.

In less than a minute the men on her team had him on the ground and cuffed. Lettie was thankful for her helmet which took the brunt of the hit. Her jaw hurt something fierce though. Once they were done with the mission they all loaded back up.

"You good Bennett?" Her captain asked her noticing a nasty bruise on her jaw.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied taking her phone out to call Clay.

Back at her car Lettie saw Happy leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. What ever was going on, Clay wasn't taking chances. It was close to ten now and all Lettie wanted to do was go home. Her head ached and her jaw was throbbing. She needed pain killers and her bed. When she approached her car she saw Happy's eyes go to her jaw.

"What happened?" Happy asked tense looking at her.

"Junkie got in a lucky shot." She grumbled touching her sore jaw.

"You need to be careful. Let's go." He said gruffly as Lettie got into her car.

Once Lettie finally made it home she parked her car in the driveway. Happy pulled in behind her cutting his bike off. He got off and was at her door before she could even open it.

"Thanks Hap." She yawned as she closed her car door.

"You need to ice your jaw, that's a nasty bruise." He said as he looked at her.

"I know. I'll let Clay know I'm home safe." She smiled as she walked up to her front door.

Happy got back on his bike and made his way back to the clubhouse. He felt something start to burn in him when he saw the bruise on Lettie's cheek. She had a close call tonight and he didn't enjoy how that thought made him feel. Yet again the small blonde woman was invading his mind and he had no idea what to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so sorry guys, I just realized today I gave Lettie the last name of Gable in chapter one. It is Bennett, I will be making the correction to the chapter. Also I already have a few future chapters began and almost completed, I needed to write them in order to even get to the point I am at now. I'm just filling the gaps in the story as I find my creativity. Soon I should be to the chapter I have completed that even gave me the creativity to get back into this. Thanks for your patience!_

 _I only own my OC, Sons of Anarchy belongs to Kurt Sutter :)_

It was about four in the evening and Lettie was finally back at the fire house for the first time she left on her first call that morning at 6:02 am. She was on the medic truck and she was getting her ass kicked. They had run nine calls in the last ten hours and Lettie was exhausted. She was looking foreword to the steaks that her Captain was grilling the crew for dinner.

Lettie was lounging in one of the recliners in the day room finishing a report when her closest co worker, Everett, took the seat next to her. He was on the engine that day and had two structure fires so far in this 24 hour shift.

"So how bad is Stockton kicking your ass?" He grinned looking over at her.

"Horribly. And don't you dare jinx me because if you do I swear there will be hell to pay." She snapped playfully.

"You're no fun." Everett laughed throwing a pillow at Lettie.

Everett was a tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes who was originally from San Fransisco. He had left his home town to work for Stockton. He had been disowned by his family when he told them he was gay a few years ago which prompted his applying to Stockton. When Lettie began working at the fire house he had been the most welcoming to her and now the two were very close. They had worked together a lot on the medic truck and on fire ground. Out of everyone at the fire house she trusted him most. Everyone on their shift knew how close the two were and their Captain was happy to see the camaraderie on his crew.

"So what's up with you and that group of bikers?" Everett asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well Gemma was the first person in Charming to welcome me. She's kinda like the mother I never had growing up. Her husband has been super nice as well, kinda treats me like a daughter. The other guys, well they are just like one big dysfunctional family. They welcomed me with open arms and I can't complain." Lettie explained joining Everett in the kitchen area.

"But they're criminals." Everett stated bluntly looking at her

Lettie cut her eyes to the dark haired man she thought of as her best friend. She knew that the guys weren't the most upstanding citizens but they had a code. They had never given Lettie a reason to be scared of them.

"Ev I've never had a real family, they treat me like I am family. They're all a bunch of misfits just looking for a place to belong." Lettie said with a small smile.

"Bennett you got a visitor!" Yelled Trent from the door to the day room that led to the truck bays.

Lettie gave Everett a smile before she left the room with her cup of coffee and made her way to the front of the fire house. When she walked out onto the apron she saw Jax and Happy on their bikes. She smiled as she walked over to the two men.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked with a small smirk.

"We were in town, just wanted to say hi." Jax smiled getting off his motorcycle as Happy copied his actions.

"Yeah yeah you just wanted to say hi my ass." She laughed.

"Ok you caught me." Jax said holding his hands up innocently. "ATF is grilling the women close to the club. Just wanted to warn you before the bitch showed up here."

"What would she want with me?" Lettie asked confused looking back and forth between the two men.

"Don't know their angle yet, just wanted to warn you. Anyway you been busy today?" Jax asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes already.

"Don't even get me started. I'm so over taking junkies in who overdosed and need Narcan. I've pushed more Narcan today than I ever have in my career." She bit rolling her eyes.

Happy watched as Lettie and Jax continued to talk about her day. Even in her uniform Happy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was in a French braid that hung down her back, her uniform shirt fit her well, and her tactical pants showed off her curves. She had forgone any make up and she still looked beautiful to Happy. As he watched her talk to Jax the siren in the fire house started going off.

"Medic 9, ALS, multiple gunshot wounds." Came the automated voice over the speakers.

"Shit I gotta go." Lettie swore before smiling at the two men and jogging over to the ambulance that had Jonsey, her partner for the shift, in the drivers seat.

Jax and Happy watched as the ambulance pulled out and headed down the street with the sirens baring and lights flashing.

Jax and Happy had returned back to the clubhouse after visiting Lettie in Stockton. As soon as they walked in Clay approached them both with a frustrated look on his face. It was obvious something had happened while the two were gone.

"They picked up Luanne and Cherry." Clay stated obviously in a foul mood. "Gemma said Stahl said she would be going to see Lettie soon."

"We just got back from Stockton, we stopped by Lettie's station on the way back. I warned her she may show up." Jax replied heading to the bar to get a beer. Shit was blowing up left and right. He wondered when the calm would finally come back.

The next morning Lettie left Stockton absolutely exhausted. She had barely been at the fire house much at all. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed for a few hours. When she pulled into her driveway it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Sitting on her front porch was some auburn haired woman in a suit and a man standing beside her in a suit. They were both carrying and had badges on their belts. Only conclusion Lettie came to that the ATF agent Jax had warned her about was who was on her porch.

"Miss Bennett." The woman smiled and stood as Lettie reached her porch, a glare set on her face.

"You're trespassing." Lettie stated coldly.

"June Stahl, ATF." She smiled holding her hand out for Lettie to shake but she only curled her lip in disgust.

"What do you want? I just got off a twenty four and my medic truck had its ass handed to it, talking is the last thing I want to be doing with anyone right now." She spat venomously.

Stahl smirked as Lettie gave her an icy welcome. She wondered if all of SAMCROs women were complete bitches.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the Sons of Anarchy." Stahl stated with a snarky tone.

"What about them?" Lettie asked her patience beginning to wear thin.

"Well from what I understand you're pretty close with them. I mean everyone in town knows that you and Mrs. Morrow have gotten very close since you came to town. Rumor has you spend a lot of time at the garage. You must have seen or heard something." Stahl began trying to bait Lettie.

"Look you're wasting your time here. Gemma Morrow is my neighbor and friend, so as any normal friend I have lunch with her on a regular basis. Also last I heard rumors weren't considered evidence so unless you have something substantial I suggest you get the hell off my property before I start making phone calls to your superiors about harassment." Lettie bit as she unlocked her door and walked inside her house slamming it behind her.

A few minutes later the two ATF agents were off her porch and gone and Lettie let out a sigh of relief. She left her bag by the door and made her way into her kitchen to start a pot of coffee while she took a quick shower and changing into comfier cloths.

She hadn't been out of the shower fifteen minutes when her phone started blaring. Gemma's name read from her screen and she sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Gem." Lettie yawned into the phone.

"Hey angel, you busy last night? You sound exhausted Gemma said though the phone.

"We had our asses handed to us. That's what happens when you're on a medic truck on a Friday in a place like Stockton." She chuckled.

"I can only imagine. I saw that ATF bitch at you're place. What did she want?" Gemma asked finally getting to the point of her call.

"If I knew anything about the Sons. I didn't have the energy to deal with her so I was a complete bitch and threatened a harassment complaint to her superior if she didn't get the hell off my property." Lettie explained giving Gemma a short recap.

"Well let me know if she comes back around again." Gemma said with a finality in her tone.

"Yes ma'am." Lettie sung through the phone before they said their goodbyes.

She still had some things to do before she laid down and went to make herself a cup of coffee so she could stay awake. She had nothing else to do today so once she finished the few things she had to do she would take a nap before going to the clubhouse for the evening since it was Saturday. She knew Gemma would be there and had made plans on her last day off that she would be there tonight since she finished her shift cycle. There was no party due to the ATF cracking down even harder. They didn't want to give them any excuse to start breaking down the doors.

It was close to three in the afternoon when Lettie finally woke up. She still had a couple things she needed to do before tonight. So she got dressed and headed out to her car to head to the grocery store. Once she was done there she had to run by the bank as well. She knew by the time she was done she would need to change into something other than yoga pants and a tee shirt before she went to the clubhouse.

When she finally pulled onto the lot she didn't see many people around. She walked over to the clubhouse and found most of the Sons inside and Gemma at the bar. She made her way over to the woman to have a drink with her and decompress from her previous shift cycle.

"Hey Gem. What's up?" Lettie asked taking the stool beside the woman.

"Hey sweetheart. Feeling better?" Gemma asked with a raised brow as the woman looked at her.

"Much, I had a nice nap and my house is taken care of. This weekend is about relaxing." She said with a grin.

"Well looks like you're in the right place to relax then." Came Tig's voice as he sat on the other side of Lettie ordering the prospect to get him a drink.

"Oh Tig I know I am." Lettie laughed looking at the man.

Tig had grown on Lettie in the months she had been in Charming. He was like the weird older brother she never had. She enjoyed his company, even if he was a little strange. He watched out for Lettie and that's what mattered to her.

As she sat talking to Tig and Gemma, Happy entered the bar and made his way to Clay. As they talked Unser, the police chief, had joined them as well. He had apparently been kicked out of his own department while the ATF were in town. It seemed to be one thing after the other at the moment.

Happy stood behind Lettie as he and Clay talked about taking the Irishman she had helped out of the US. She heard him tell Clay he was planning on going "Nomad" whatever that meant to help take care of his sick mom. Before he turned to leave she felt Happy lightly run his hand across her lower back. When she turned her head to look at him as he walked out of the clubhouse he looked back at her with a smirk on his face and gave her a wink before he left.

She looked around and realized that no one else in the room noticed the exchange between the two. She shook her head as she took another drink. She didn't want to dwell too much on the tattooed man. She wasn't prepared to let anyone in, even after all this time she didn't fully trust men.

Not long after Happy left Clay annouced they were clear of the ATF. The room was joyous and happy. Apparently one of the member who was in Stockton Prison rearranged the ATF agents face that had been at Lettie's that morning. She smirked knowing the up tight bitch got a hell of surprise when she thought she was going to be hauling the Sons to jail.

The happiness didn't last too long before the door to the clubhouse was busted open and officers in gear came in yelling at everyone to get on the ground. Gemma and Clay were forcefully shoved down. Once of the officers grabbed Lettie's arm and when she looked at him she recognized Derick, the other medic she worked with in Stockton, standing beside her. Instead of shoving her down he guided her gently.

"Bobby Munson you're under arrest." Came the voice of the ATF agent that Lettie had the displeasure of meeting this morning.

"What the hell for?" Bobby yelled at her as he was hand cuffed.

"The murder of Brennan Hefner." Stahl smirked as Bobby was cuffed.

Lettie watched as Bobby was led out of the clubhouse in cuffs. As she watched him a pair of shoes came into her view. When she looked up she saw Stahl smirking, looking down at her with her arms across her chest. She bent down so she was closer to Lettie, that same smirk still gracing her face.

"Seems to me you're a lot closer to the Sons than you realized, or admitted, whatever. I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said quietly with a maniacal grin on her face as she left the club house.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next few chapters will vary in length. I'm getting to a good place as I'm writing major scenes as the come in my head. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to take my story line. I know there hasn't been a major presence of Happy yet but I have reasons. I want Lettie to have a place before I start throwing her in the mix of everything._

 _I only own my OC, Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy much to my dismay :)_

The next few days were rough. Opie had gone missing and returned. Gemma was stressed about everything. Opie was one of the Sons that Lettie was slowly starting to know, he was figuring things out since he had gotten out of prison, is the way Gemma explained it. With Lettie being off rotation she offered Gemma help at the garage in the midst of all the chaos.

Lettie's work phone started blaring from her purse so she tore her attention form the retreating man and dug through her purse to find the phone. When she answered she was greeted by her superior with Stockton PD.

"Sorry to bother you on a day off Bennett but I need you for some missions over the next few weeks." Came her Captains voice.

"Sure just let me know so I can arrange it with my shift officer at the fire station." She answered back. She quickly wrapped up the call and decided to go grab her a cold water from the clubhouse. She got the prospect to watch the office while she was gone.

Lettie had spent the last few days when she was off she had been helping Gemma plan Abel's welcome home party. Before Lettie arrived in Charming Jax had a son and he had been in the NICU since. Apparently Abel's mother was a junkie who overdosed and went into preterm labor. Lettie had been with Gemma a couple of times when she visited him. He was a tiny thing but he had been growing like crazy lately.

Once Lettie returned to the garage Gemma walked in with a huge smile on her face. It was the happiest she had seen the woman over the past few days. She didn't blame the woman, her grandson was finally coming home from the hospital.

"Hey Lettie, once you close up mind helping me set up?" Gemma asked sitting some bags down.

"Sure, I'll be over once I close up." Lettie smiled.

They had just finished decorating Jax's house. Lettie had spent some time talking with Tara, who apparently Gemma despised. The two women got along well seeing they both worked in medicine. Tara enjoyed having someone else who was from the "outside" to talk with. Apparently Opie's wife, Donna, wasn't too much about the club. Lettie had only seen her recently in passing.

"So you like it here?" Tara asked Lettie as she worked around the kitchen.

"It's different, but it's nice." Lettie replied nonchalantly.

"Gemma doesn't scare you at all?" Tara asked with a raised brow.

"I get the two of you don't get along Tara, but she's the mother figure I never had growing up." Lettie replied shutting the water in the kitchen sink off.

"I guess I can understand that." Tara shrugged headed back to the living room since people were starting to arrive.

Over the course of the next few hours Lettie watched from the corner. Jax had brought Abel home. He was a lot larger than he had been the first time Lettie saw him. She was excited that Jax's family would finally be complete. She had chatted with Donna seeing as she wasn't to involved in any conversation and hug towards the back of the room. She was nice enough but could tell she felt out of her element. Her two kids played near by as Opie and Jax talked.

"Hey, you want to hold him?" Jax asked walking over to where Lettie was talking to Donna.

Lettie smiled nodding her head before Jax passed her the small bundle in his arms. Lettie gazed down at the small child, his eyes were as blue as his father's. She couldn't help the smile that took its place on her face. She always loved kids but had given up on the notion of having any unless Jameson was gone. She wouldn't force a child into her life of running from him.

Lettie had given Abel to Gemma and said her goodbyes, telling Gemma she had to run to town to pick up some things from the store for her shift tomorrow.. Donna had left a short time before. Once she had bid everyone goodbye she got in her car and headed to the supermarket which would be closing soon.

As she drove along the quiet roads she noticed a black SUV and Opie's truck at a stop sign. Everything that happened next was so fast Lettie didn't have time to think before she went into auto pilot. She heard gunshots and watched the black SUV speed off. Lettie pulled her car behind Opie's truck as she yelled to a passerby to call 911. She grabbed her jump bag that she kept in her trunk and dug her gloves out as she ran to the truck. When she got to the door she fully expected Opie to be in the drivers seat. Instead she saw Donna slumped over the wheel.

Lettie began trying to frantically search for a pulse on the woman she had been talking to not even twenty minutes ago at Jax's house. A spark of panic raising in her as she realized the woman didn't have a pulse. Lettie could hear the sirens approaching as she refused to give up trying to find some sort of sign of life.

"Lettie come on, she's gone." She heard from behind her. When she turned her head she saw Unser standing behind her. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her away from the truck. The medics on the ambulance removed Donna's body as the members of the Sons arrived. She heard the heart shattering noise of Opie's grief as he approached the body of his wife.

Lettie hadn't realized she had tears streaming down her face. She watched as Opie clung to his wife's dead body. Jax had to drag him away so the medical examiner could take her corpse away. Jax led Opie over to where Lettie was standing. He looked so broken. Jax looked at Lettie who shared a similar look before he walked over and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her voice shaking. She was close to a breakdown, anyone looking at her could see it.

"Shhh Lettie this ain't your fault." Jax said trying to soothe her.

Opie looked at the two beside him, he had overhead Lettie had watched it happen and did what she could to try and save Donna. Apparently it was of no use, the wounds had been instantly fatal to his wife.

"You did what you could." She heard Opie say from behind Jax.

Lettie lifted her head from where it was buried in Jax's chest. She gently pushed him back and walked over to Opie wrapping her arms around his middle. The two stood together crying for several minutes before Clay approached them.

"What did you see Lettie?" Clay asked snapping her from her thoughts. Her face was red from crying but the tears no longer came. Lettie lifted her head and gave Clay a sad look.

"I was headed to the supermarket to get some stuff for my shift tomorrow. I saw a black SUV and Opie's truck at the stop. Next thing I knew the SUV was beside the truck and I heard gun shots before it sped away. I parked my car behind the truck and grabbed my bag hoping I could do something, I thought it was Opie. When I got to the door I saw…" She said trailing off looking at the table. "I did everything I could Clay." She whispered looking at the ground.

"I know sweetheart. Did you see who was driving?" Clay asked, Lettie shook her head silently.

Clay decided he would follow Lettie home to make sure she got there safe.

Lettie had been given time off till her next rotation so she could deal with everything. She had mostly stayed in her house the last two days. Today though Gemma had asked her to come to the clubhouse to help get food ready for after Donna's funeral that was later that morning.

Lettie had dressed in a simple black bolero style flared dress on with a skinny black belt around her waist, her black pump heels gave her about six inches in height. She checked her reflection before heading out her door and over to Gemma's since they were riding together.

When they walked into the clubhouse it was filled with Sons. She spotted Happy hanging in a back corner talking with Clay. His dark eyes found hers when she stepped through the door. She looked down at the ground as she followed Gemma to the kitchen. Apparently Luann and some of the crow eaters had taken on the task of getting food ready so there wasn't much to do.

Lettie excused herself to the bar and asked the prospect for a beer. As she sat and nursed her beer waiting to leave Happy took a seat beside her. She looked over to him with a look of a wounded animal as she continued to sip her beer.

It wasn't a secret what had happened a couple nights ago. He knew Lettie had been the one to witness everything and tried to save Donna. Rumor was the two had chatted most of the night. He couldn't even begin to think of what it was doing to Lettie. The fire in her eyes was dull and it bothered him. He loved seeing her happy and somewhat full of life. He knew she was hiding something but he wouldn't press. He was a private man himself and didn't appreciate it.

At the gravesite the road was filled with bikes and more common looking people. Lettie was sitting on one side of Gemma as Clay sat on the other. She noticed Jax was missing from his best friends wife's funeral. About halfway through he emerged from the other side of the cemetery looking as if he slept there. Tara walked to him giving his kutte to him.

As the ceremony continued Lettie felt her phone vibrate. Even though she was clear for several more days for work she still carried her work phone, it was the one currently vibrating in her purse. She ignored it.

Once the funeral was over Lettie went back with everyone to the clubhouse. She didn't feel mph for socializing so Gemma had taken her home soon after. As she walked to her door she saw an envelope taped to her door. She yanked it off and proceeded into her home, kicking her heels of by the front door.

She made her way into the kitchen tearing the envelope open. She removed the paper from inside and almost immediately dropping it to the ground. In cut out letters on a sheet of blank paper read a message. "I'm coming. I will find you. I will have you." Read the letter as it stared up from her floor. She quickly snatched the letter up and shoved it in her junk drawer in her kitchen. She removed her gun from her purse and carried it upstairs with her.

It was another taunt from Jameson. She knew he was close. The thought of that alone terrorfied her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well this was the first major scene I wrote ahead of time and I finally filled the gap. I have a few more scenes done and I just have to connect the story together. Hope you enjoy. Please R &R, sorry I haven't thanks those who have done so yet. Thank you guys, it makes me want to write more._

 _I only own my OC and Sutter owns Sons_

The next few weeks flew by for Lettie since she had been on working and on call. She had practically be living at her fire station in Stockton for the last month. She had picked up a ton of overtime between the fire and police departments. She didn't mind the extra money, she needed it from her time off after Donna's death, but she was exhausted. That morning she had been sent home by her Captain stating that she was getting three weeks off paid due to all the over time she had been working. A few days ago Gemma had called her telling her Bobby was getting released and there was a huge party being thrown for him. She had been super adamant that Lettie be there.

All of that had led Lettie to her current problem. She was standing in front of her closet at a loss of what to even wear to the party. She eventually decided on a pair of short denim shorts, a white bandeau top underneath an oversized Jack Daniels tank, and a pair of black strapped stiletto heels. She curled her long blonde hair and did her makeup in a smokey and sultry look. When she looked in the mirror she barely recognized herself. She hadn't actually dressed up or really took the time on her appearance in almost a year.

Once she was pleased Lettie made her way to her car to make the drive to Teller-Morrow. She knew that tonight was going to be an interesting night. She just hoped that the guys weren't so drunk they didn't recognize her when she got there. When she pulled on the lot she quickly found a parking spot before getting out and heading to the clubhouse.

On her trek to the clubhouse she was shoved by one of the rowdy hang arounds. She lost her balance and braced herself for an impact that didn't come. Instead a pair of strong arms had wrapped around her waist and pulled her back upright to steady her. When she looked up to see who had caught her she came face to face with Happy, his dark eyes burning into her milky blue ones.

"Thanks." She whispered with a small smile as he looked down at her.

Happy looked down at the blonde who was in his arms. When she first walked in eye sight he almost didn't recognize her. Once he saw her eyes he knew exactly who she was. He had been pushing his was through the rowdy crowd to her when he saw the already piss drunk hang around shove her. It was as if it was a reflex when Happy reached out to catch her.

When he looked down at her he couldn't help the lust that creeped in him as she looked up at him through her long lashes. The way she bit her bottom lip as if she were embarrassed or uncomfortable made him want to kiss her silly. She didn't have to do a single thing to get him riled up inside, just seeing her was enough to make him yearn for her. It was something that was quickly driving him insane seeing as he wasn't like this with women.

"Thanks Happy." She said softly looking up at him. In her heels she barely reached his collarbone.

"Be careful." He rasped in her ear before disappearing again. The need to clear his head was at the forefront.

Lettie wondered into the club to find Gemma and found her in the corner with Clay. She walked over to the pair with them completely oblivious to her approach. When she reached them Gemma gave her the once over before realization dawned on her face.

"Lettie?! Shit girl you know how to clean up. I barely recognized you." Gemma exclaimed.

"It's not often I have the excuse to do my hair or makeup." She laughed at the older woman.

"Well let's go get a beer. I'm actually guna head out after I see Bobby." Gemma commented as she got up.

Happy kept an eye on Lettie, following her movements with his eyes. She was a sight, she was gorgeous. She stayed close to Gemma as they moved around the lot. He didn't know if he was going to be able to stay away from her much longer. His version of flirting had him wanting more of her.

The two women got their drinks and headed outside. When they walked out they walked around and talked for a bit since it had been a while since the two had the chance. An unfamiliar car pulled on the lot as they were walking around. They just happened to be fairly close to all the commotion.

Clay approached the group of men who exited the nice cars. An older looking man approached Clay. He introduced himself as Ethan Zobelle. He had pretty much ordered Clay to stop selling guns to color before Tig pointed a gun at the man.

"It's a shame such a perfect lady as yourself is marred by these animals." The man smirked turning his attention to Lettie. When his eyes fell on her she did her best to hide her fear from her face. "You're exactly what our cause needs. When you're ready come find me." He drawled as his eyes drug over her making Lettie feel violated.

That was enough for Happy to slip by Lettie and Gemma and join Tig with his gun raised ready to fire. What he said to Lettie and the way he looked at her made his blood boil. He walked the car out with Tig, gun raised before he turned to see Lettie talking to Gemma.

It wasn't much longer before the Feds showed up with Bobby. Gemma left Lettie to go and talk with Bobby so she could leave the party. She had assured Clay she was fine. Lettie was startled when Bobby made his way over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"How's my favorite baking competition?" He smiled as he let Lettie out of his embrace.

"Happy you're home." She replied smiling at Bobby.

"Good to be home." He replied shaking his head with a huge smile.

"Go enjoy your party Bobby." Lettie snorted shoving the man towards the scantily clad women hovering near by giving her dirty looks.

Once Bobby had made his way inside along with everyone else Lettie made her way to a secluded picnic table at the edge of the clubhouse. She wanted some air and not to have so many people around that she felt suffocated. She hopped on the top of the table and leaned back on her elbows before throwing her head back to take a deep breath, the effects of what alcohol she drank finally starting to break through.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A familiar voice rasped from in front of her, when she pulled her head up she saw Happy standing a few feet from her smoking a cigarette.

"So you think I need me a big strong man to take care of me?" She asked with a smirk causing Happy to raise an eye brow at her.

"Maybe, if not to keep you safe at least keep you out of trouble." He smirked back looking at the beautiful woman.

Happy looked at Lettie sitting on the table the glow from one of the barrel fires on her skin. He took her in as she sat there completely unaware of what she did to him. Her legs which looked long despite her height were bare since she was wearing shorts. He imagined rubbing his hands up the back of her creamy thighs to her perfectly shaped ass.

"Well who do you suggest to keep me out of trouble then?" She teased as she sat up all the way and quirked and eyebrow at Happy.

"I'd keep your ass in line." He countered taking a couple steps towards Lettie tossing his cigarette on the ground.

"I don't think you could do it." She chided with a grin. By now Happy closed in on her and had a hand on either side of her hips on the table as he leaned in close to her.

"You challenging me little girl?" He whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps.

"What are you guna do if I am?" She asked with a playful grin as she looked at Happy when he pulled back to look at her and reached out to poke him in the chest.

Happy grabbed her wrist eliciting a small gasp from the girl. He ghosted his finger tips up her arm and over her shoulder before sliding his hand around the back of her neck and capturing her lips in a breath taking kiss unlike anything Lettie had ever experienced.

When he pulled back he gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. He was wearing a very satisfied smirk as he looked at her. She looked awestruck and her eyes shined with want as she looked up at him.

"I take it you're guna be my big strong man then?" She giggled mischievously.

Happy smirked back at her and her sassiness as he pressed his lips to her again softly. It almost took Lettie's breath away at how gentle he was. The man who most everyone feared was being so gentle with her as if she were something fragile.

He moved his lips against her with a practiced fevor. He gently sucked her bottom lip into his before he gently bit down causing her to gasp again. He dropped his hand from her chin as she reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her as his hands grabbed her hips.

In that moment Lettie realized she had let this man take what would have been her first kiss if it hadn't been for Jameson. She gazed up at him wondering what made her comfortable and willing to give him a chance. She had barely let a man touch her and here she was in a full blown make out session with Happy. She attributed her courage to the alcohol, but knew she possibly opened a can of worms. Although it was one she was perfectly fine dealing with. Something about his presence made her feel safe.

"If you want me to be." He smirked as he kissed her jaw.

After months of waiting Happy finally gave in to himself and approached her. He made his interest known and had given her the opportunity to tell him to back off, but she didn't. Now here Happy was knowing he just got himself into a world of shit because he was selfish. She was beautiful and challenging. She was tough but soft. He wasn't sure where this was going to go but he had to have her to himself.

Lettie gazed up at Happy with a dazed look. He just looked down at her, a smirk still on his face. She smiled at him before slipping off the picnic table and slid past him making her way back to the clubhouse. Before she walked in she turned back to him with a playful grin on her face and her cheeks flushed before she ducked back inside the building.

Lettie was still reeling from what happened outside when her personal phone began buzzing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the text. Tara asked her to meet her at her place, told her to be discreet in leaving and to hurry. Lettie sighed as she turned back around and headed to her car.

"Should you be driving?" Happy's gravel voice asked from behind her, she didn't even hear him walk to her.

"I'll be fine to drive, thanks." She said flashing a nervous smile before she made her way to Tara's.

When she pulled in the drive she saw Unser's cruiser and Tara's car. She shook her head before getting out and approaching the front door. When she knocked Tara answered looking fairly disheveled.

"What's up Tara?" Lettie sighed walking into the house. Her question answered when she saw Gemma sitting on the couch looking like she went ten rounds in the ring. "What the fuck?" She uttered when her eyes landed on Gemma.

"I'll be fine Lettie, I told her not to call you." Gemma snarked with a snort.

"Well you sure as shit don't look okay Gemma." Lettie snapped causing the woman to recoil at her tone. "Who did this?" She stated recognizing the behavior as one of an assault victim.

"Don't matter who did this shit Lettie, don't you dare tell anyone though. There's too much shit going on right now." Gemma stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Lettie helped Tara patch up Gemma before she was told to go home and rest. Her bed had never sounded so good to her. So after ensuring Gemma was fine she left Tara's and headed home for the evening.


End file.
